Jules, You Are My Only One
by elysiann
Summary: Lassiter's thoughts at Shawn and Juliet's wedding reception, written in response to a challenge on Psychfic.


**A/N: A response to catlover5040's 'Here Comes the Bride' challenge on Psychfic. It was too tempting to pass up.**

* * *

A few years ago, I'd have laughed if I'd been told Spencer and O'Hara were going to be married. Not 'delightfully amused' laughter, mind you; I would have assumed it was a kind of sick joke. When I found out they were dating... I was less than happy, to put it mildly. But my partner was happy, even though I couldn't see why, so I kept my comments to a minimum. That's not to say I didn't put my two cents in where I thought it was needed.

" _If you don't treat O'Hara with the respect she deserves, or if you hurt her in any way, I will discharge my pistol."_

Spencer's face when he saw I was completely serious... that was a face I'll always remember. But I shouldn't have worried. Despite the ins and outs of their relationship, breaking up and getting back together, they're heretoday. I knew they'd make it. Ever since Spencer made the decision to close up shop and make the move to San Francisco, I knew. That goodbye video was just confirmation.

" _Carlton Lassiter, Chief Lassie, Lord of the Stern Bush. I am proud, honored, and... baffled to call you my friend, but it's true. It's also true that you might be the only other person on the planet who loves Jules as much as I do, even though it's different. You've always had her back, and for that, I feel I owe you more than the others, so... time to come clean. Regarding my methods, and the way I solve cases... you're the only one that's ever suspected that... ah... the truth is, I am not-"_

That was the moment when I knew for sure – although I'd had my strong suspicions and assumptions – that Spencer was going to pop the question. And I realized, seeing him ready to lay his cards on the table and risk everything at the cost of honesty, that underneath all the antics, ludicrous behavior, and snarky eloquence, there was a grown up, responsible man, ready to stop running from commitment and accountability. It took long enough for him to get there, but Shawn Spencer was finally ready for marriage. It's wonderful what a good woman will do for a man.

It wasn't Antigua, but it was the best wedding I'd ever attended... next to my own, of course. That thought drew my gaze from the amber liquid swirling in my glass, to Marlowe, deep in conversation with the best chief I've ever known – Karen Vick. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her every day, every single time I sat down at that desk.

Just like I missed my old partner. Like I now missed the SBPD's eccentric, quirky, and undeniably pesky ex-Head Psychic.

Shawn and Juliet, sweeping across the floor with admittedly impressive dancing prowess that I didn't know the usually tripping, clumsy faux-psychic possessed, looked happy as I'd ever seen them. Leave it to Shawn to choose 'Journey' for the first dance; although, watching the happy couple, the song really is fitting.

 _So now I come to you  
With open arms  
Nothing to hide  
Believe what I say  
So here I am  
With open arms  
Hoping you'll see  
What your love means to me  
Open arms_

It was their story. The story of Spencer and O'Hara- scratch that, Spencer and _Spencer_. That'll take some getting used to.

Taking a slow sip of brandy, I couldn't help the wide smile that slipped onto my face as the first dance came to an end; Chicago's 'Soul and Inspiration' filled the room, guests drifting onto the dance floor.

A sideways glance told me that Henry Spencer felt much the same as I did – proud, but in his own right. And he had a right to, for sure; looking at Juliet, glowing in the soft lights overhanging the dance floor, a man would have to be crazy not to be proud of a son who had won a girl like that.

Though Henry was keeping up a collected, minimally emotional front now, I'd seen the way his eyes had watered during the ceremony. I'm man enough to admit that I shed a tear or two when my old junior detective had said her vows.

" _I, Juliet O'Hara, solemnly swear to love you, Shawn, for you. You won me with laughter and life, by being different, in a crazy, wonderful way. I vow to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share in the silence when they are not. With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my love and my life, today and always. On this day, I give you my heart, and the promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us."_

Thought out, beautifully written, and from the heart. Executed in true O'Hara fashion. Spencer, on the other hand... well, I don't know quite what I'd expected from him

" _I, Shawn Spencer, am here today to promise you, Juliet... that I'm no Romeo. I didn't have to woo you with flowery prose, or bear a foil and duel for your love. It's a good thing I didn't have to, either, because if my sixth grade fencing class is any indication, I'd have lost. Probably even died. But really, all dueling aside, Shakespeare had some serious foresight writing those speeches and sonnets, because, Jules... no one will ever be able to convince me that you aren't at least two thirds pure sunshine. You are my sun, the center of the solar system that is my life – and yes, Gus, that solar system does include Pluto. The point is... sweet, beautiful, radiant Juliet, you make me feel unstoppable, like I can do anything. So I promise you, Jules, that I'll stand by you through thick and thin, until we both grow old and wrinkly and gray, and I'll probably – as hard as this is for me to say – start losing my fabulous hair... and that's what I love about you, that even without my most enviable asset, you'll still love me. I want you for the rest of my life, Juliet; together forever and never to part... I would move heaven and earth to be together forever with you."_

Only Shawn would start his vows with Shakespeare, turn mid-speech to address his best man, and then end with Rick Astley lyrics.

The music changed again, Bill Medley's deep bass catching my attention. _I've had the time of my life_... and I owe it all to you, O'Hara.

"O'Hara-" I bit my tongue, lips pressing tight together as I caught myself mid-word. _"Mrs. Spencer._ Would you be willing to share a dance with your former partner?"

"You know I will, Carlton." Juliet practically glowed, her wide eyes sparkling with excitement. In an uncharacteristically sentimental moment, I remembered the first time I saw that bright, youthfully excited face in the chief's office, feeling the nervous tension that practically radiated from the junior detective as she shook her new partner's hand. She tried to hide it under a practiced layer of polished professionalism, but she was new and green, dreading the inevitable moment she'd screw up and disappoint her Head Detective. It was the same excitement I'd seen the first time I gave her the lead on a case, and the first time I praised her stellar work.

That face suited her... it was beautiful, radiant, and full of the happiness I'd always known would find her.

"Juliet..." I drew a breath, and knew that if I paused now, I'd never get it out. "If working alongside you for almost eight years taught me anything, it's this: you're the best partner a man could ever ask for. You and Shawn are now partners, in everything you do for the rest of your lives; fight together, not against each other. On the really hard days, hold onto your love with every ounce of that fighting spirit I've seen in you. Never let go of what you two have right now, and remember that love is more than a feeling. It's a decision. And, Juliet... it's the best decision you ever made."

There, I did it. I dropped the stoic, expressionless wall and opened my heart to the best detective I've ever had the pleasure of working with. It felt good. I closed my eyes, sucking in a satisfied, calming breath, when the wind was knocked from my chest, putting every inch of me on alert-

Juliet had her arms around me, ever tightening the bone-crushing hold she had on me; more specifically, on my ribs.

"Thank you, Carlton." Even muffled by the sleeve of my suit jacket, the words prompted a catch in my throat, a hitch in my breath. I could feel the absolute slightest mist start to sting the corners of my eyes as I returned the embrace.

"He's a good man." I never thought I could say those words and mean them... but I _did_ mean them. From the bottom of my heart.

 _It's electric!_

"Aw, crap..." The words had barely escaped my lips before Juliet relinquished her hold, eyes lighting up, and gripped my hand tightly.

"Come on, Carlton!"

"Crap... crap... oh, crap..." Muttering under my breath, I repressed the grimace that tried to fight its way to the fore, taking a spot at Juliet's side on the dance floor.

Making her way onto the floor, Marlowe seemed surprised to see me lining up for the abomination that was the electric slide; moving as quickly as she could in her four-inch stilettos, she lined up right beside me.

' _Here we go... crap.'_

 _You can't see it  
It's electric!_

Step right, two, three, four... step left, two, three, four... okay, not so bad. I mean, I was certainly doing better than Henry, further down the line.

 _You gotta feel it  
It's electric!  
Ooh, it's shakin'  
It's electric!_

"You _go,_ Lassie!"

And there it was. Spencer's bubbly, cheerful jabs had begun. Only this time, they brought a smile to my face. Shawn Spencer had his whole life ahead of him... it was by the grace of God that he was choosing to spend it some 320 miles north of me, so I could work in the peaceful, professional environment I hadn't been able to enjoy for years, thanks to Spencer and his antics.

Step right, two, three, four... step left, two, three, four...

I'm really gonna miss him. Juliet too.

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends my first foray into Psych fanfiction! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
